Adhesive compositions, particularly conductive adhesives, are used for a variety of purposes in the fabrication and assembly of semiconductor packages and microelectronic devices. The more prominent uses include bonding of electronic elements such as integrated circuit chips to lead frames or other substrates, and bonding of circuit packages or assemblies to printed wire boards. Adhesives useful for electronic packaging applications typically exhibit properties such as good mechanical strength, curing properties that do not affect the component or the carrier, and thixotropic properties compatible with application to microelectronic and semiconductor components.
Adhesives used in the electronic packaging industry typically contain a thermosetting resin combined with a filler and some type of curing initiator. These resins are primarily used in the electronics industry for the preparation of non-hermetic electronic packages. Adhesives useful for electronic packaging applications typically exhibit properties such as good mechanical strength, curing properties that do not affect the function of the component or the carrier, and thixotropic properties compatible with application to microelectronic and semiconductor components. Examples of such packages are ball grid array (BGA) assemblies, super ball grid arrays, IC memory cards, chip carriers, hybrid circuits, chip-on-board, multi-chip modules, pin grid arrays, and the like.
For all these applications, the microelectronics industry continues to require new resins that are able to meet increasing demands and varying specifications. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of materials to address the requirements of this rapidly evolving industry.